Reconstruire pour ne pas tomber
by AdSamon
Summary: Tony Stark à été forgé par plusieurs événements : L'Afghanistan,New York, Sokovie. Il faut rajouter un nouveau nom : Sibérie Tony décide de tourner la page et de reconstruire les Avengers le tout de préférence sans une nouvelle invasion et sans que Rogers et ses joyeux lurons interviennent Fic Post -Civil War qui ne prend pas en compte Thor Ragnarok et Infinity War et TEAM IRON MAN
1. Chapter 1

Il était dans un bunker en Siberie,dans une armure défaillante,meurtri,blessé. **Trahi**.

Pas qu'il ne connaissait pas le sentiment de trahison, de Stane jusqu'à Pepper il connaissait le sentiment de trahison,sans doute trop dirait jamais, jamais s'était il senti autant en colère. Colère contre lui-même pour ce qui est arrivé à Rhodes, colère contre Natasha pour les avoir laisser partir,contre Ross pour le raft qui n'était pas dans les accords, mais surtout contre Steve pour lui avoir caché la verité sur ses parents, pour avoir utiliser son argent,son logement pour trouver l'homme qui a mis une main contre la gorge de sa mère. Et maintenant il etait seul, dans une armure brisé avec une forte douleur à son tourna sa tête sur la coté avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres accueillantes.

Dans le QG des Avengers,Vision perfectionnait ses talents en cuisine quand il reçut un appel urgent de Vendredi :

-Vision, j'ai perdu le contact avec l'armure du patron

Vision s'alarma puis demanda à l'IA :

-Donne moi les derniers données de localisation de l'armure

-Le dernier lieu reconnu de l'armure etait une base Hyra localisé en Siberie, j'envoie les données au Quinjet immédiatement.

Vision demanda ensuite une audition urgente avec le comité des accords :

-Je suis Carine Strand et je suis en charge des demandes liée à l'application des accords, pourquoi avez vous demandé une audition ?

-Mme Strand, j'ai demandé une audition car Mr Stark est porté disparu et sa dernière position connu est dans une base Hydra située en Siberie.

-Et pourquoi Mr Stark irait dans une base Hydra située en Siberie ? Qui plus est sans nous consulter ?

Vision répondit calmement :

-J'ignore la raison pour laquelle il ne vous a pas consultés mais j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que les fugitif connus sous le nom de Steve Rogers et James Barnes etaient dans cette base.

Cette déclaration rendit le comité silencieux de stupeur.

Vision continua tout de même :

-Je demande l'autorisation d'aller dans le territoire Russe pour qu'un groupe de sauvetage et moi-même allons chercher Mr Stark, le fait qu'il ne répond plus à l'IA pourrait signifier differents cas de figures comme la mort voir même un kidnapping par Hydra si la base est toujours actif.

La description des differents cas de figures permit au comité de donner l'autorisation à Vision et à un groupe de sauvetage d'aller dans la base Sibérienne.

Le groupe et Vision inspectait chaque piéce de la base à la recherche de Stark quand soudain :

-Je l'ai trouvé !

Quand Vision entra dans la piéce, il trouva Tony et se sentit nauséeux : devant lui, se trouvait Tony, son visage bleu, avec un liquide ressemblant fortement au sang au centre de l' mit l'armure dans un brancard qui fut transporté dans le Quinjet. Il decida d'appeller le Dr Cho et le Dr Wu pour une intervention d'urgence.

Pendant ce temps, dans un hôpital à Vienne...

Everett Ross n'avait jamais cru au karma, mais il sentait que le destin lui jouait un très mauvais tour avant d'entrer dans la chambre de James Rhodes

Rhodes était dans son lit, regardant les infos quand Ross rentra dans sa chambre :

-Bonjour Mr Ross dit-il poliment

-Bonjour Colonel dit-il d'une voix fatigué

Rhodes se tendit d'inquiétude et demanda :

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Ce qu'il se passe c'est que mr Stark vient d'être découvert en Siberie

Le visage de Rhodes devint pâle, croyant le pire

-Non non ! Il n'est pas mort, neamoins il est en trés mauvais état.

-Qui lui à fait ça dit Rhodes

-A l'evidence c'est Rogers qui lui à fait ça

Le visage de Rhodes se durcit et repondit d'une voix froide :

-Il va payer pour ça

Ross partit pas sans entendre le colonel dire :

-Appelez moi dès qu'il revient

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'éspere qu'il vous à plu, dans le prochain chapitre on verra l'opération de Tony donc à Mercredi


	2. Chapter 2

Dans l'hôpital Lenox Hill

Quand Pepper à appris la nouvelle à propos de l'état de Tony, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis ce qu'il s'est passé en Afghanistan : elle pleura.

Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir laisser Tony, d'être parti.

Ses pensées s'arreta quand elle vit le Dr Wu venir vers elle, il la salua puis lui dit :

\- Je vais être honnête, Mr Stark à de la chance d'être toujours vivant, il à 2 côtes cassées qu'on à pris en charge, mais le reste n'est pas fameux, il à eu une hémorragie interne car la pression des côtes contre le poumon etait trop forte, son sternum est fracturé et son coeur est en mauvais état et pour tous ce que l'on sait il pourrait même mourir ce soir. J'ai peut-être une solution mais il faudra que vous donnez votre accord.

\- Mon accord ? Pour quoi ? demanda t-elle confuse

\- Je ne suis pas la personne la plus qualifié pour vous l'expliquer, appelez le Dr Cho

Pepper sortit et demanda à FRIDAY d'appeler au numero du Dr Cho, aprés une bréve introduction et éxplication de ce qu'il se passait, elle demanda :

\- Dr Cho, le Dr Wu m'as parlé d'un traitement experimental qui pourrait aider Mr Stark pouvez-vous me l'expliquer ?

Dr Wu repondit :

-Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit parler d'Extremis...

Avant que Pepper s'énerva le docteur Cho continua rapidement :

Moi et mon équipe avons étudier le travail de Maya Hansen, et nous avons décider de l'améliorer en utilisant certains composant qui serait trop compliqué de vous expliquer maintenant mais c'est un prototype et nous avons vu des éxcellents resultats comme des mauvais, il faudrait que Mr Stark soit en danger extrême de mort.

Pepper repensa aux mots du Dr Wu et demanda au Dr Cho si elle pouvait venir dés demain à New York

Vous êtes sûr ? Dit un Dr Cho décontenancé

Oui je suis sûr, si il y a une chance que Tony soit sauver je la prend dit-elle determinée

Bien d'accord repondit le Dr Cho

Je vous envoie l'avion SI le plus proche dit Pepper avant de raccrocher

Dans un Hopital à Leipzig...

Rhodes était en train de regardait la télé, attendant anxieusement des informations sur l'état de santé de Tony. Il se souvenait de l'époque ou il était au MIT, les anciennes années ou lui et Tony faisait les 400 coups. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, Tony n'avait jamais eu un comportement auto-déstructeur, bien sûr il faisait des fêtes et buvait mais il avait très rarement touché à la drogue à cette époque, Tony voulait juste avoir de l'attention d'Howard. Il se rappelait également de la rivalité amicale entre Tony et Reed Richards, toutes les fois ou Tony avait corrigé un prof pendant son propre cours...

Ses pensées s'interrompit quand il vit Vision entrait :

-Vision, comment ça va ?

Vision parut décontenancé puis repondit :

-Non, comment le pourrais-je aprés tous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le regard triste de Vision fit rappeller à Rhodes que Vision était né i ans et que malgré l'intelligence qu'il pouvait avoir il était encore très jeune émotionnellement et il répondit :

-Ne te sens pas coupable pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'aéroport, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Vision répondit calmement :

-Peut-être, Peut-être...

Désolé pour le retard, les études prennent du temps donc à partir d'aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre sera posté entre Vendredi et Dimanche


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau chapitre mais d'abord j'aimerais remercier Caliste pour sa review très sympa et donc voilà le nouveau chapitre avec une éllipse de 2 mois avec un premier aperçu des anciens avengers

2 mois plus tard, au palais du roi T'Challa

Les anciens avengers, maintenant criminels étaient au salon de leur quartier quand Clint attira leur attention :

-Regardez, on va parler de Stark !

En effet, sur la télé on pouvait la présentatrice parler des événements relatif à la "Guerre Civile" comme les médias l'appelait et de l'absence remarquée de Tony Stark dans les médias depuis 2 la présentatrice annonça :

-On vient de m'informer que Tony Stark est en train de préparer une conférence de presse et que elle va commencer bientôt et que les premiers journalistes sont arrivés et n'aurait pas eu le droit de parler de cette conférence de presse à cause d'un embargo, cette conférence de presse va commencer dans une dizaine de minutes maintenant.

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe et très rapidement l'attention de la Team Cap se porta sur la télévision.

10 minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir un pupitre vers Tony Stark avait l'air d'être en bonne état, comme si ces 2 mois l'avait vivifié et il était aussi jeune que pendant les événements de la création des Avengers, il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon et une veste beige avec une cravate rouge et or sans oublier ses traditionnels lunettes couleur ambre. Néanmoins, des cernes étaient présent et il ressemblait à une personne qui avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Il s'avança et parla d'un ton déterminé

-Si je suis içi, dans le lieu ou j'ai fait la conférence de presse ou j'ai annoncé que SI arrêtait les armes, c'est parce que aujourd'hui, j'aimerai parlé d'un sujet encore plus important encore que l'arrêt de la production d'armes,je vais parler de l'iniative Avengers et de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis 2 mois.

Il s'arrêta un moment, puis continua :

-Le comité des accords et moi-même ont décidé de mettre les anciens avengers, aussi appelé Team Captain America dans la liste des terroristes les plus recherchés.

Aprés cette déclaration, Wanda pleura, Sam et Scott se demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait et Clint s'énerva et cria :

-Nous sommes les Avengers, nous sommes les protecteurs de la Terre et il nous traite comme des terroristes !

Steve, lui était choqué, comment Tony aurait pu faire ça ? Alors que les Avengers l'avait pardonné pour Ultron ? Avait-il passé les 2 derniers mois à mettre tout en oeuvre pour les faire passer pour des terroristes ? Alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour son bien-être ? Il écouta d'un air absent le reste du discours de Tony :

-Des personnes qui sont sensés protégé le monde ne doivent pas agir comme ça, ils ne devraient pas détruire un aéroport ou un tunnel remplit de voiture et donc de personnes innocents. Ils ne devraient pas refuser d'affronter les conséquences de leurs actes et d'être supervisé par une organisation qui est public et transparente alors que l'ancienne organisation, était compromise par Hydra et utiliser des éspions et assassins et ne devrait sans doute pas mettre une personne sur le terrain alors que la dite personne ne controle pas encore ses y a également eu un scandale vis à vis du Raft, qui est une invention Américaine et qui n'était pas dans les accords à la base. Nous avons décidé de former une nouvelle équipe d'Avengers, une équipe qui sera entrainé et qui sauront contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Cette équipe sera mené par la Major Carol Danvers et les commandants en second seront moi et le Colonel Rhodes. Nous avons également d'autres personnes qui sont en négociation pour faire partie de ce groupe qui s'appellera les Nouveaux Avengers.

À la fin du discours, Tony parta, détendu pour la 1er fois depuis longtemps.

Au Wakanda, néamoins, choque et surprise était sur les visages : Une nouvelle équipe ? Quoi ? Comment ? Steve soupira, les prochains jours ne seront pas de tout repos.

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre j'éspere que vous avez apprecié


	4. Chapter 4

Aprés la conférence de presse, Tony essaya d'esquiver les journalistes et d'aller vers sa voiture, ou son chauffeur, Happy l'attendait. Happy lui ouvrit la porte et il s'asseya sur un siége et la voiture demarra.

-Eh ben, je n'ai pas vu autant de monde depuis que vous avez annoncé que vous êtes Iron Man dit Happy en conduisant

-Je sais Happy, est-ce que quelqu'un a appellé ? Dit Tony en regardant dans son Starkphone

-Comme d'habitude monsieur, le gamin-araignée à appellé pour un devoir compliqué en Biologie, Pepper vous dit que le Dossier Stone est réglé et la Major Danvers aimerait avoir une réunion avec vous et Rhodes.

-Ah oui ? A quel sujet ? Dit Tony surpris

-Elle à dit que c'est une réunion à propos de l'Iniative New Avengers et qu'elle attendait à la Tour Stark dans votre bureau.

Tony acquiesa et le trajet se déroula en silence et il se retrouva à penser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis 2 mois. Pepper lui avait dit qu'il était en si mauvais état que le Dr Cho et son équipe ont dû utiliser Extremis sur lui. Extremis à réparé une partie des dêgats internes sur son sternum et ses côtes, mais malgré tout les dêgats était tellement grand que une seconde intervention pour placer un sternum artificiel était nécessaire , Extremis était la 1er option pour la seconde intervention mais le risque d'arrêt cardiaque était trop grand . Extremis lui avait quand même donné une force un peu plus grande qu'un être humain normal ce qui n'est pas rien. Il avait aussi pensé à Extremis pour Rhodey mais le risque était bien trop grand donc il à fabriqué des prothéses pour lui permettre de marcher, Vision quant à lui à décidé de partir un temps pour réflechir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand il ouvra la porte de son bureau et qu'il vit Carol Danvers et Rhodes, aprés les salutations d'usages, Tony s'asseya sur la chaise de son bureau et la discussion commença :

-Bonne conférence Tony dit Carol

-Ouais Tony t'as été impeccable continua Rhodes

-Oui je sais, alors quel est le sujet de cet réunion ? Demanda Tony

Carol réponda :

-Maintenant que nous avons officialiser l'existence des New Avengers, il est de parler des membres de l'équipes, quand je parle de membre de l'équipe, je parle de membre actif, de membre de reserve sans oublier un porte-parole et un avocat. Alors, des idées ?

-J'ai peut-être quelqu'un pour l'avocat, il y a ce type là, je crois qu'il s'appelle Murduck ou je sais plus quoi dit Tony

Rhodes pouffa de rire

-Je crois que tu veux parler de Matt Murdock Tony, il est vrai qu'il est une des personnes pressenti pour ce poste mais puis-je savoir pourquoi tu le considère comme un candidat interressant ? Demanda Carol d'un air interrogatif

-Non seulement est-il un avocat juste et de qualité, il y aussi un facteur important dit Tony en montrant un hologramme du visage de Murdock et un autre du justicier connu sous le nom de Daredevil puis continua :

-Le facteur est qu'il est le justicier d'Hell Kitchen termina Tony en regardant d'un air narquois les deux personnes devant lui qui était complètement surpris,aprés tout qui s'attendait à ce que un avocat aveugle soit l'un des justiciers les plus connu de New York

-C'est...Interessant ditCarol

-Bien sûr que c'est interessant ! Comment un avocat AVEUGLE peut-il être un justicier ! continua Rhodes qui ne s'en remettait clairement pas

-On lui demandera plus tard, mais d'abord est-ce que quelqu'un à une autre idée ? Demanda Carol, aprés le silence, elle continua :

-Hope Van Dyne à été interessé dans l'idée de rejoindre les New Avengers, elle à un costume qui à les mêmes capacités que Ant Man mais qui s'appelle La Guêpe et elle à clairement envie de racheter les erreurs que Lang à fait.

-Tu m'étonnes, l'entreprise de Pym à du payer les dommages et je sais par expèrience que une perte de 110 000 000 de dollars n'est pas toujours facile pour une entreprise comme Pym Technologies qui ne marche pas trop en ce moment. Dit Tony

-Elle va passer les premiers tests demain, à moins que quelqu'un à une objection dit-elle en leur passant l'évaluation psychiatrique de Van Dyne

Tony et Rhodey lisèrent l'évaluation avant de répondre en même temps :

-Nope !

-Bien, nous avons également les cas comme celui du groupe de justiciers appelés les Defenders, qui seront des membres de réserves qui seront dans les missions qui impliqueront New York et à qui on à déjâ donnés les accords modifiés.

En effet, les pays ayant signé les accords ont immédiatement compris que il y avait plusieurs cas particuliers, comme les héros masqués ou ne vivant que dans des quartiers, ils créerent donc des accords modifiés, qui s'adaptèrent à la situation des héros. Carol continua :

-Ou les cas comme notre ami Spidey qui, étant bien trop jeune pour des activités héroiques, signeront les accords dés leur majorité et qui en attendant ne seront appelées dans les mission qui impliqueront New York et qui ne seront pas au niveau Alpha à part en cas d'invasion alien ou dans laquelle on seraient en infériorité numérique.

Tony et Rhodes acquiesèrent, le comité des accords avaient décidé de classer les situations en niveau de danger, zêta etant le niveau le plus faible (un braquage de banque par un individu amélioré) et Alpha le niveau le plus haut (catastrophe naturelle)

-Bien, il va falloir parler des 2 sujets qui fâchent dit-elle, 1, qu'allons nous faire au sujet de Ross ?, 2, ou est Rogers et ses joyeux compagnons ?

Tony et Rhodes se raidirent et leur visages durcirent, Tony pris la parole d'une voix froide :

-Au niveau de Ross, le Raft est contre les accords et est une invention Américaine et je suis déjâ en contact avec la fille de Ross qui est un témoin directe des expérimentations humaines que Ross à perpetré. Et pour nos "amis", le téléphone que Rogers m'as donné est difficile à tracer et je ne connais aucun pare-feu comme celui du téléphone de Rogers, et je serais d'humeur à dire que notre panthére rose à caché Rogers et ses amis car on sait qu'il était en Sibérie et franchement, je ne vois pas qui prendrait le risque de les gardés dit Tony

\- Quoi ? J'espère qu'il réalise que c'est absolument contre les idées de son pére pas vrai ? Dit Carol complétement éffaré

-Eh ben, si le Wakanda n'est pas dans la mer.. Dit Rhodes en soupirant

-Je sais, je sais... Dit Tony en s'affaisant sur sa chaise.

-Boss, vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir quand la mark 47 est prête dit Friday, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Tony qui montra un sourire éclatant

-Merci Friday, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi Dit-il

-Honnêtement boss, je sais pas Dit-elle

Voilà, fin de chapitre veuillez s'il vous plait laisser des reviews se serait cool


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre désolé pour le retard

Bonne Lecture :

T'Challa marchait dans le couloir de son palais royal,d'une démarche souple comme un félin, et malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire en regardant son visage calme et inexpressif, il était soulagé.

Soulagé car les fugitif Avengers ont enfin décidé de partir du palais.

Il à fallu beaucoup de patience pour faire comprendre à Rogers que oui,rester dans le palais royal ou vivait une bonne centaine de personnes et ou l'élite politique du pays viennent quotidiennement pour discuter avec le roi n'était pas nécessairement très discret et que leur présence pouvait apporter beaucoup,beaucoup de problèmes pour beaucoup de monde, en commençant par T'Challa lui-même et pour Barnes, encore plus quand on decide de donner un téléphone à la 2eme personne la plus intelligente au monde (pour T'Challa, sa soeur était la 1er)et que oui,on allait appeler Rogers au moment ou Barnes se réveillera. C'est donc avec beaucoup de joie qu'il assista au départ des fugitifs.

Dans le Quinjet, la joie était beaucoup moins présente pour Steve et ses amis.

Steve se demandait encore comment Tony pouvait faire ça à lui et à ses amis, il savait qu'il n'était pas tout blanc dans cette affaire, mais comment Tony ne pouvait pas voir qu'il à caché la vérité sur ses parents pour son bien ? Il ne voulait pas rappeler de vieille blessures. Et comment Tony pouvait penser qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal dans cette affaire ? Si Tony avait pas créer Ultron rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Néamoins il était surtout inquiet pour Wanda, la pauvre fille qui à du voir sa famille tué par les créations de Tony, comment Tony pouvait se regarder dans un miroir aprés tout ce qu'il avait fait est une question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas donner de réponses.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour Stark, Tony regardait Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Malgré le fait qu'il regardait le film il dessinait également des schéma pour la Mark 48, il avait découvert les nano-machines et leur incroyable utilité grâce à Shuri et comptait les utiliser pour l' avait également commencer à construire un tous nouveau type d'armure, (des armures furtif, des armures pour aller sous l'eau, des dérivés du Hulkbuster... ) c'était un moyen d'oublier le traumatisme des événements de Sibérie, d'oublier les images du bouclier contre son torse , d'oublier le portail dans l'éspace, la trahison de Stane...Enfin bref il était assis dans le canapé du salon, portant une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir en train d'écouter le film et de regardait les prototypes d'armure que lui montrer aurait pu continuer comme ça pendant une heure de plus si Friday l'avait appelé :

-Boss, vous m'avait demander de vous rappeler que le vol expérimental de Richards sera dans une 1 heure.

-Ah oui j 'ai failli oublier merci Friday dit-il en prenant sa veste bleue et ses lunettes de soleil et alla dans l'ascenseur.

Dans sa voiture conduite par Happy il continua à laisser vagabonder ses pensées : Reed travaillait sur l'énérgie cosmique depuis des années, il n'arrêtait pas de penser que cette énérgie pourrait être aussi puissant que le Tesseract, voir plus et à beaucoup profiter des travaux en commun avec Selvig pour s'informer le plus possible au sujet du Tesseract, il était aussi intelligent que Tony, voir plus et avait découvert qu'une tempête cosmique allait frapper notre système solaire, c'était sans danger, mais la probabilité qu'un tel évenement se reproduise étant proche de zéro Reed décida de monter un vol payer par lui-même (il insista beaucoup sur ce point, aprés tout la vente de ses brevets l'ayant rendu riche) avec sa fiancée, son demi-frère et son meilleur ami. Tony était invité d'honneur à cet évenement.

Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta et il salua Reed et les autres participants du vol et regarda la fusée s'envolait avec un sentiment d'appréhension.

Voilà fin du chapitre j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent de d'habitude, plus centré sur les pensées des personnages que sur le dialogue. Dites-moi si ce style vous plaît et peut-être il y aura plus de chapitre comme cela dans le futur

Pour voir à quoi ressemble les croquis de mark 48 et les autres armures (furtifs,dérivés du Hulkbuster) : . la mark 48 est la 1er à gauche et voici d'autres armures que Tony à construit et qui sont au stade de prototypes : .


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau Chapitre encore désolé pour le retard , à partir d'aujourd'hui toutes les publications seront entre Vendredi et Mercredi bon j'arrête de vous déranger avec ça bonne lecture et s'il vous plait donner des reviews ce serait assez sympa :

Tony était dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital et était anxieux. Le vol de Reed et de sa famille s'est mal, très mal passé. Reed s'est trompé dans ses calculs et maintenant lui et sa famille sont entre la vie et la mort. Reed était un de ses meilleurs amis mais depuis 5-10 Ans ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, Reed étant trop occupé avec ses travaux et Tony...Tony faisait le playboy puis devait s'occuper d'être Iron Man mais malgré ça ils avaient toujours une amitié sincére. Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand le Dr Wu (encore lui ! ) entra et lui demanda de le suivre :

-Alors docteur comment vont-ils ? Sont-ils dans un état critique ? Demanda Tony rapidement

Le Dr Wu inspira un coup et lui réponda :

-C'est incroyable, on à jamais vu quelque chose comme ceci , on à demandé l'aide express du Docteur Pym , Mccoy et Cho

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tony

-Leur A.D.N à été modifié par les rayonnements cosmique continua le Dr Cho qui les avait suivis sans qu'ils sont rendèrent compte

-Quoi ? Répondit Tony assez abasourdi

-Regardez plutôt dit le Docteur Wu

Le Docteur Wu emmena le Docteur Cho et Tony dans une partie confiné de l'hopital qui était gardé par des militaires, Tony entra et ils allérent vers une porte ou était inscrit au milieu : Patient 1

Tony entra et vit Reed, endormi sur une table et les 4 membres attachés et étirés d'une maniére inhumaine et soudain son souffle se coupa et dit d'une voix peiné :

-Pas encore...

Il manqua de tomber sur le sol mais le Dr Cho et Wu le rattrapa, et il eut un flash :

Il était dans une salle blanche et il essayait de s'échappait, sauf que les hommes en blancs (qu'ils reconnut plus tard comme des infirmiers), le tenait par les bras et criaient :

-Donnez lui un sédatif !

-Vite !, son pouls augmente dangereusement !

Un autre flash se melait à celui-là, situé dans un endroit noire et humide, et ou les personnes eux, étaient cagoulé et parlaient arabe, et ou il ressentait une énorme douleur à la poitrine.

Et aussi rapidement qu'ils arrivèrent, ces flashs disparurent et Tony entenda une voix lointaine :

-Mr Stark ! Mr Stark !

Il revint à la réalité et vit en face de lui les yeux inquiets des 2 docteurs et décida de faire la seul chose auxquel il pouvait penser : il courra et quitta l'hopital...

3 heures plus Tard...

Pepper était inquiète, Tony ne répondait pas à ses appels et elle avait reçu un message inquiètant du Dr Wu et le manque de réponse de FRIDAY à ses questions ne la rassurèrent pas du tout. Donc dès la fin des réunions du conseil d'administration de Stark Industries, elle alla à la Tour Stark. Elle rentra et fut acceuilli par un silence pesant à part pour des murmures qu'elle entendait et qui se situé vers le salon. Elle approcha calmement et au fur et à mesure les murmures s'éclairsissait et elle découvra que c'était la voix d'un garçon, une voix rassurante et calme.

Pepper entra dans le salon et vit Tony sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky à la main et les yeux gonflés de entendit Pepper entré et se retourna et la vit :

-Pepper dit-il d'une voix brisé

-Oh Tony que s'est il passé dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en lui prenant la bouteille de whisky de sa main.

Et Tony lui expliqua tout : sa rencontre avec le Dr Cho et Wu , l'état de Reed, sa crise d'angoisse et son impuissance car n'étant pas qualifié pour aider Reed et sa famille (car Tony est un ingénieur et l'état de Reed nécessite une maîtrise en génétique et en biologie, chose que Tony n'as pas), son malheur de voir Reed devenir comme Tony, un être modifié et plus humain

-Oh Tony dit Pepper en l'embrassant, tout va bien aller je te le promets.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, bien plus axé sur Tony que tout les autres mais je vous rassure, les prochains chapitres seront plus long, se consacrera à plus de personnages et auront plus d'action.

Et en cadeau pour m'excuser des 2 retards consécutifs, un apercu du prochain chapitre ! ( considérait ça comme ma scéne post-génerique loul) :

3 semaines plus tard , dans un bar situé dans un coin reculé de l'Alaska...

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et tous les occupants eurent les yeux rivés sur le nouvel entrant, qui portait un parka. Il avança tranquillement vers une table situé au fond, l'occupant de la table étant dos au nouvel entrant. Le nouveau entrant enleva sa parka, révelant une chemise verte avec un gilet et une cravate marron et s'asseya en face de l'occupant de la table du fond. Occupant qui n'était nul autre que le Docteur Robert Bruce Banner qui à l'instant écarquilla les yeux et dit d'une voix surpris :

-Tony !?


	7. Chapter 7

Vous êtes habituez aux retards donc encore désolé, et voilà le nouveau chapitre au pro

gramme :

Des retrouvailles, nos fugitifs préférés et de l'action ! (enfin!)

3 semaines plus tard, en Alaska...

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et tous les occupants eurent les yeux rivés sur le nouvel entrant, qui était nul autre que Tony. Il avança tranquillement vers une table situé au fond, l'occupant de la table étant dos au nouvel entrant. Le nouveau entrant enleva sa parka, révelant une chemise verte avec un gilet et une cravate marron et s'asseya en face de l'occupant de la table du fond. Occupant qui n'était nul autre que le Docteur Robert Bruce Banner qui à l'instant écarquilla les yeux et dit d'une voix surpris :

-Tony !?

-Salut Brucie, je t'ai manqué ?

Tony eu en réponse un coup de poing dans la face.

-C'est pour avoir travailler avec Ross murmura Bruce d'une voix grave et des yeux verts

Et Bruce sorta du bar. Tony se releva et pris sa parka avant de suivre Bruce (dont le coup de poing n'avait pas fait de dêgats grâce à Extremis)

Il retrouva Bruce immobile dans une allée, dos à Tony. Tony pris son courage à deux mains et lui parla :

-Penses-tu vraiment que c'est ce que je voulais ? Travailler avec Ross ? Bien sur que non ce gars est un fils de pute sans coeur mais je n'avais pas le choix tu sais pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas là, j'ai vu les premières versions des accords et ils étaient bien pires, on parlait de recensement de surhumains et de choses frôlant l'expérimentation humaines. Le R.A.F.T à était inventé par les Américains à partir de la téchnologie du Shield pas par moi Bruce. Et depuis la Guerre Civile, les surhumains sont consideré comme des personnes dangereuses et arrogantes.

Bruce répondit d'une voix amére :

-J'avais raison, nous sommes une bombe à retardement près à exploser

-Oui, la bombe à retardement à explosé et à tout détruit; et maintenant il est temps de reconstruire Bruce, de reconstruire et de montrer aux mondes ce que les New Avengers sont : l'espoir, Bruce je t'ai laissé du temps après ce que la sorciére t'as fait mais il est temps de revenir. Je suis venu seul alors s'il te plaît revient répondit Tony

-Pourquoi devrais-je revenir ? Demanda Bruce

-Tu as toujours le Starkphone ? Après que Bruce acquiesa il continua : FRIDAY mets tous les documents par rapport au Projet Indestructibles

-Ok boss répondit L'IA

Après avoir lu les documents, Bruce accepta de revenir à la Tour Stark ou il fut acceuilli par les docteurs en charge des Richards : Le Docteur Wu, Docteur Cho, Docteur Mccoy et Docteur Pym

Quand les travaux avancèrent de manière satisfaisante et que les Docteurs commençaient à comprendre ce qu"il s'était passé aux Richards, Bruce alla voir Pepper.

Il entra dans son bureau et après s'être dit bonjour, il s'assis et commença la conversation :

-Comment va Tony, il m'as raconté les évenements de Noel 2013 donc je sais pour son TPST Demanda Bruce directement

-Les événements de Sibérie l'ont marqué, physiquement d'abord car pour lui sauver la vie on à du lui poser un sternum artificiel et injecté un sérum lui donnant une force et des capacités de régénération car depuis il à des cauchemars ou il voit Steve ou Barnes l'assassiné et comme aprés New York il fabrique des armures. Un jour il m'as dit qu'il était à deux doigts d'arrêter d'être Iron Man, mais il à dit qu'il trahissait Yinsen si il faisait ça et j'ai peur que ce qu'il s'est passé aux Richards aggrave les choses, mais il commence à voir un psy dit Pepper

Bruce était surpris, arrêter Iron Man ? Il avait plusieurs questions à poser donc il les posa :

Que s'est -il passé en Sibérie ? Et pourquoi ce qu'il s'est passé aux Richards aggrave les choses ?

Pepper répondit fermement :

-Tony te le dira quand il sera prêt à te le dire et pour les Richards... Il se sent responsable car il pense que parce que lui et Reed ont calculé la trajectoire il est résponsable de ce qu'il s'est passé un peu comme avec Ultron en fait

-D'accord répondit Bruce pensif

Dans le Compound des Avengers...

Tony était dans un sommeil sans rêve (heureusement pour lui) quand l'alarme retentit, Tony se réveilla et alla dans la salle de conférence juste à temps pour voir les membres du comité des accords donner leurs... accords (lol) pour que les New Avengers interviennent. Dès qu'il le vit, Carol lui dit :

-A te voilà Tony, les Doombots sont encore de retour à New York t'es prêt ? Demanda Carol

-Oui le Mark 48 est prêt repondit Tony au tac-au-tac

-C'est bon ça, Avengers Assemble ! Cria Carol pour motiver tout le monde

Tony déclencha les nano-machines qui alla sur tout son corps pour que en moins de 10 secondes, une armure rouge, noire et doré était à la place de Tony, la même chose se fit avec War Machine et ils allèrent au Quinjet ou l'attendait Carol et Hope qui avaient déjà mis leur costumes de Captain Marvel et de La guêpe. Le Quinjet s'envola puis Carol briefa tout le monde :

-Ok alors les Doombots sont au secteur de Central Park, il faut les empêchaient de s'enfuir du parc même si les 30 km à la ronde sont safe, alors Vision tu t'occupes du nord de Central Park, Rhodes tu t'occupe de la partie sud, je m'occupe de la Partie est et Hope de la partie ouest, Tony toi tu vas aller dans toutes les parties du parc en renfort mais ta priorité est de trouver un point faible aux Doombots car Doom les à encore améliorer ok ? Demanda Carol

Tous acquiesèrent puis 20 min plus tard le Quinjet était sur Central Park et tout les New Avengers sauta du Quinjet puis s'envola vers leur secteur à part Tony qui resta dans les airs et analyser les soudain il trouva : une partie du blindage entre l'épaule et la poitrine était exposé et 2h plus tard les Avengers avaient enfin éliminés les Doombots.


	8. Chapter 8

Alors d'abord je m'excuse pour mon absence, disons que l'accumulation des devoirs plus un énorme manque d'inspiration m'as un peu flingué mais bon si je poste ce chapitre c'est que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration on tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

2 mois après l'attaque des Doombots...

La vie était assez tranquille chez les New Avengers, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'attaque extraterrestres ces derniers temps ce qui n'empêchait pas la Major Danvers de chercher et recruter des individus améliorés pour grossir les rangs des New Avengers même si la grosse majorité d'entre eux était surtout des membres de réserve et de surtout chercher Steve Rogers.

En effet après que Ross fut condamné à la prison à vie pour crime de guerre et crime contre l'humanité et fut envoyé dans une prison de haute sécurité situé en Antarctique, trouver et capturer Steve Rogers et son groupe d'Avengers déserteurs était devenu une top priorité, les New Avengers avaient découvert qu'ils avaient découverts le Wakanda après après avoir vu des signalements des déserteurs au Kenya. Tony bien sur était partie intégrante de la traque, mais le manque d'information et l'insistance de Pepper et de son psychiatre fit qu'il se mit en ''écart'' des affaires des New Avengers.

Tony utilisa ce temps pour intéresser à Stark Industries et d'inventer de nouveaux brevets ( prothèse, réalité virtuelle...) , pour redevenir ami avec Bruce qui était venu le voir un soir en pleurant et en s'excusant pour l'avoir abandonner après les évenements de Sokovie, pour aider Reed, les Storm et Ben Grimm pendant leur réeducation en achetant un building qu'ils baptisérent le Baxter Building ou ils vivaient maintenant et également soigné son TSPT avec son psychiatre et il y avait des progrès, ça avançait lentement mais il y avait des progrès, il n'avait plus de flashback quand il allait à la piscine, il ne tremblait plus autant quand le nom de Steve était prononcé.

Bref, Tony allait mieux.

Enfin jusqu'à un jour de Décembre, ou il était tranquillement dans son immeuble à New York sur son canapé en train de regarder un film de Noël en dessinant des plans d'armures quand soudain, FRIDAY interrompit son film et dit à Tony :

-Boss, il y a une communication du Major Danvers, elle dit que c'est urgent et que c'est une priorité Omega.

Une priorité Omega faisait partie de l'échelle des menaces instauré par la Major Danvers , elle était entre Zêta (braquage d'individu amélioré) et Alpha (catastrophe naturel ou invasion alien) autant dire que c'était quelque chose qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Tony s'était levé

-Ok Friday, met là sur la ligne principal

une image de Carol Danvers se mit sur l'écran de télévision, elle semblait déterminé et heureuse à la fois :

-Tony, je sais que toi et Pepper m'as dit de ne pas te déranger avec les affaires des New Avengers, mais s'il te plaît vient immédiatement au Compound, un quinjet t'attend sur l'héliport de ton immeuble

-Ok calme toi Carol, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tony

-Nous avons un signalement des Avengers déserteurs, plus précisément d'une personne je t'envoie le fichier Répondit Carol

En entendant la nouvelle, Tony courut vers l'ascenseur qui contrôlait par Friday alla directement vers l'étage de l'héliport,monta dans le Quinjet et lut le fichier : Il semblerait que Scott Lang avait décidé de faire cavalier seul et se trouvait en ce moment à Taiwan

Carol continua de parler à Tony, mais à travers un écran sur la vitre du quinjet (le quinjet était contrôlé par Friday)

-Etant donné que Lang est à Taiwan, on à eu besoin de l'autorisation du conseil des Accords et du représentant de Taiwan à l'Onu et ils nous l'ont accordé, d'ailleurs ce quinjet ne va pas t'emmener directement à Taiwan Tony, les coordonnés enregistrés sur ce quinjet va t'emmener à un héliporteur proche de Bangkok ou on réfléchira à un plan d'action

-Et tu es sûr que Lang restera à Taiwan pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Tony

-Disons juste que le gérant de l'hôtel ou est logé Lang est une source sûr et qu'il sait que Lang restera à Taiwan pendant une semaine Répondit Carol

Ok, en fait qui fait partie de l'opération ? Demanda Tony

-Il y a Vision, le Colonel Rhodes et Hope Van Dyne en plus de nous deux répondit Carol

-T'es sur pour Hope ? Parce que je crois que ce Lang était son petit ami Demanda Tony

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai eu des doutes mais elle à insisté et franchement, elle à l'air plus déterminé que tout le monde ici ça se voit qu'elle veut attraper Lang elle-même Répondit Carol

-Ok, fin de transmission répondit Tony en clôturant la transmission

Tony ne se posa pas de questions par rapport à pourquoi il y avait un héliporteur à Bangkok, après tout Matt Murdock avait réussi à négocier dans les accords que des héliporteurs serait à la disposition des New Avengers dans certaines capitales et il supposait que Bangkok était l'une de ses capitales. Il s'allongeait sur le siège du pilote et s'endormit en regardant l'Océan Atlantique qui était survolé par le quinjet...

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre j'espère que celui-là vous à plu, encore une fois j'espère être productif donc le prochain chapitre sera publié soit Mercredi soit ce week-end donc au sommaire du prochain chapitre : de l'action et surtout, on va enfin voir ce qu'il s'est passé coté Team Cap après qu'ils sont parti du Wakanda

D'ailleurs si quelqu'un pourrait me dire quelle est l'équivalent de méta-humain dans l'univers Marvel (car je veux pas trop utiliser humain améliorés tout le temps ) ce serait sympa merci


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sauf les OC appartiennent malheureusement à Marvel et pas à moi.

Tony fut réveillé de son sommeil paisible par la voix de Friday :

-Boss, le Quinjet est à quelques minutes de l'héliporteur

-Ok, merci Friday répondit Tony avant de bailler

Tony, vêtu d'un simple pull noir et de pantalon et chaussures noire mit ses lunettes de soleil ambre puis sorti de l'héliporteur. Devant lui se trouvait une Carol Danvers qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Enfin tu es là Tony ! Suis moi

Tony suivit donc Carol dans l'héliporteur jusqu'à la salle de réunion ou se trouvait Rhodey en armure War Machine, Vision et Hope dans son costume de Guêpe. Tony s'assis sur une chaise tandis que Carol expliqua le plan :

-Ok alors Scott Lang se trouve ici dit-elle en projetant un hologramme d'un hôtel de Taiwan, les analyses infrarouge et ultraviolet nous à montré qu'il avait son costume donc il est potentiellement armé, les capacités du costume lui permettront de s'enfuir facilement donc nous allons l'encercler furtivement. Iron Man, tu entreras par le balcon , Wasp , tu te miniaturiseras et tu rentreras dans la chambre de Scott. Moi, War Machine et les troupes d'élites que m'as gentiment confié le délégué Taïwanais au comité des accords entrera en force par la porte d'entrée et toi Vision, tu seras à l'étage en haut et tu passeras à travers le sol pour entrer dans la chambre de Lang. Le signal de l'assaut sera Geronimo. Ok tout le monde à compris ?

-Oui ! Répondit les New Avengers en choeur

-Alors c'est parti ! S'exclama Carol

L'héliporteur était désormais au dessus de Taiwan, donc Vision et Hope s'envola directement vers l'hôtel ou se logeait Lang tandis que Carol et Rhodes allait dans le Quinjet vers un pâté de maison près de l'hôtel ou les troupes d'élites les attendait. Tony lui, sauta directement sans armure de l'héliporteur.

Bien sûr les nanomachines fonctionnaient immédiatement et le recouvra en quelques secondes. Les nanomachines permit à Tony de choisir l'armure qu'il voulait porter. Tony porta maintenant une armure noire avec du vert dans les paumes de sa main, aux yeux et au milieu des pieds. Leréacteur arc était rond et vert. Cette armure furtif était fait en vibranium offert par T'Challa en compensation pour avoir caché les renégats et faisait donc pas de bruit et permettait à Tony de se fondre dans la nuit noire de Taiwan. Tony s'envola donc comme Vision et Wasp vers l'hôtel ou était logé Lang.

Tony s'envola et se posa dans le balcon. Il était caché derrière la fenêtre et seulement une personne très attentif pouvait le remarquer. Il attendait désormais le signal de Carol comme tout les New Avengers.

Il y avait un silence pesant dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Carol brisa ce silence :

-Geronimo !

Tout de suite, Tony entra dans la chambre en brisant la fenêtre, Hope, s'était déjà dé-miniaturiser et visait maintenant Lang avec ses blasters alors que Vision traversa le plafond tandis que la porte était défoncé par War Machine qui avait tout ses missiles en position sur Scott, Carol et les troupes d'élites visaient Scott qui était assis sur une chaise en regardant la télé.

La situation était comme ça :

-Scott était assis sur une chaise sans costume et regarder les New Avengers

-Hope était en face de Scott, Tony à sa droite, Vision dans les airs alors que Carol, Rhodey et les troupes d'élites étaient à la gauche de Scott

Scott regarda les New Avengers un par un avant que Hope lui mit une claque au visage.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Dit-elle

Pour seul réponse, Scott fondit en larmes suivit de Hope

-J'ai tout gâché, notre relation, Cassie, je suis pathétique !Dit-il misérablement

Carol ensuite prit la parole :

-Scott Paul Lang, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour destructions de biens publics, tentative de meurtre et vol, vous avez le droit de garder le silence et le droit d'avoir un avocat.

En entendant ça, Scott pleura encore plus et répondit la voix tremblante :

\- Je me rend, mettant fin à ce bordel s'il vous plait

Les troupes d'élites mettait ensuite les menottes à l'ex-super-héros avant de l'emmener dans le Quinjet. Les New Avengers alla ensuite à l'héliporteur ou une bonne nuit de sommeil les attendait avant d'interroger Scott Lang.

Voilà fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu et comme petit cadeau voici un aperçu du prochain chapitre ! :

Hope le fusilla du regard encore plus, Scott semblait s'écrouler sous ce regard.

-Je m'excuse pour tour Hope, j'ai été un fils de pute pathétique et j'ai trahi ta confiance, celle de Hank et celle de Cassie et je m'en excuse j'ai tout gâché, je ne te mérite pas Dit Scott

-Tu as trahi ma confiance pour une personne que tu n'avais jamais vu avant !, Sale fils de...Explosa Hope

-Ok, Monroe veuillez prendre Hope s'il vous plaît, elle n'est visiblement pas en état pour faire un interrogatoire Interrompit Carol

L'homme et Hope quitta la salle d'interrogatoire, ne restant plus que Scott et Carol, sans oublier Tony, Rhodes et maintenant Hope qui regardait l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint

-Ok Scott, si tu me dit tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que vous avez quitté le Wakanda, alors vous aurez une remise de peine. Vous n'êtes pas la personne détesté par le plus de pays, seul l'Allemagne veut votre peau et vu l'état de L'Aeroport de Liepzig, ça se comprend mais au lieu d'avoir 12 ans de prison et une amende à 6 chiffres. Vous aurez 5 ans de prisons et aucune amende.

Scott acquiesça immédiatement :

-Oui j'accepte !, je ne mérite pas tout ça mais même sans remise de peine je vous aurai tout dit, car j'ai conscience maintenant d'avoir mal agi et d'avoir suivi les mauvaises personnes. Enfin bref voilà ce qu'il s'est passé

Scott inspira un grand coup, puis continua :

LA SUITE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE


	10. Chapter 10

Desolé pour le retard, encore une fois en plus la période des fêtes m'as empêché d'écrire tranquillement ce chapitre enfin bref allons dans le vif du sujet ! :

Rhodey se réveilla à la première heure, il s'habilla et alla vers le pont supérieur ou il s'accouda sur les barrières et regardait les nuages. Il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé à Leipzig, la chute, le noir puis l'impact. Ensuite se réveiller en ne sentant plus ces jambes. Çà plus l'état grave de Tony après son combat contre le Captain et Bucky représentait sans doute l'un des pires moment de sa vie. Depuis Tony lui avait permis de marcher, mais le bruit des prothèses qui tenait ses jambes en places lui rappelle toujours ce moment sombre de sa vie qui l'empêche maintenant d'être militaire. Mais comme Tony il faisait des progrès et il parlait à un psychiatre.

Ses pensées s'interrompit quand Carol lui parla :

-Vous pensez à cette accident, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Carol

-Oui répondit laconiquement Rhodes

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été victime d'évenements traumatisants, moi, mon avion s'est crashé, je me rappelle juste de l'avion qui se crashe puis le noir. Quand je me réveilla, Fury m'avait dit que j'étais dans ce coma depuis 3 ans, et je suis assez sûr que si Vision pouvait avoir des cauchemars, ses cauchemars se concentrerait sur l'état de Tony quand il l'a trouvé en Sibérie. Je ne parle pas de Tony car je pense que vous savez que trop bien ce qu'il à vécut. On ne peut pas éviter ces événements car ces événements nous permettent de se définir nous même et de faire de nous la personne que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Rhodes comprit pourquoi le comité avait mis Carol à la tête du groupe, elle avait une capacité de motivation incroyable ainsi qu'un excellent niveau en combat et en stratégie.

Tony interrompit leur conversation :

-Carol, Rhodey comment vont mon couple préféré ? Demanda Tony

-Pardon !, vous avez dit quoi là ? Explosa Carol

-Bronnon vous informe que l'interrogatoire de Lang va commencer ! Cria Tony en courant

Tony avait vu Rhodey rougir avant de s'échapper à la colère de Carol

Rhodey et Carol alla devant la cellule ou il y avait Scott et ou l'attendait Hope, Vision et Tony

-Ok, alors je vais l'interroger, qui veut s'en occuper avec moi ? Demanda Carol

Hope répondit immédiatement :

-J'aimerais bien Carol s'il te plait

-Ok, mais au moindre débordement, tu sors

Hope et Carol entra donc dans la pièce ou se trouvait Scott. Et prirent une chaise devant lui. Carol commença :

-Mr Lang, pourquoi avez vous rejoint Captain America et ceux alors que vous aviez déjà été condamné avant et alors que vous aviez enfin gagné les droits de votre fille ? Demanda Carol

En entendant ça, Scott pleura et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

-Parce que je pensais faire la bonne chose, la chose qu'il fallait faire. Et aussi parce que Captain America était mon héros d'enfance et le fait que Captain America m'avait appelé pour l'aider me rendait fier. Et je voulais rendre Cassie fier

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Hope qui explosa :

\- QUOI ? Pour rendre ta fille fière ! Tu sais qu'elle se fait harceler à l'école à cause de son père ? Tu sais que tout les soirs elle se réveille en pleurant en me demanda quand son père reviendra ? Tu n'as pas honte Scott Paul Lang d'avoir osé trahir la confiance que moi, Hank et Cassie te donner ? Et tout ça pour un connard que tu n'as jamais vu ! Comment peut-tu oser faire ça sale fils de...

-Ok, Monroe prenait Hope elle n'est visiblement pas en état de mener l'interrogatoire Interrompit Carol

Scott répondit à Hope :

Je m'excuse pour tout Hope, j'ai été un fils de pute pathétique et j'ai trahi ta confiance, celle de Hank et celle de Cassie et je m'en excuse j'ai tout gâché, je ne te mérite pas Dit Scott

-Tu as trahi ma confiance pour une personne que tu n'avais jamais vu avant !, Sale fils de...Explosa Hope

L'homme et Hope quitta la salle d'interrogatoire, ne restant plus que Scott et Carol, sans oublier Tony, Rhodes, Vision et maintenant Hope qui regardait l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint

-Ok Scott, si tu me dit tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que vous avez quitté le Kenya, alors vous aurez une remise de peine. Vous n'êtes pas la personne détesté par le plus de pays, seul l'Allemagne veut votre peau et vu l'état de L'Aeroport de Liepzig, ça se comprend mais au lieu d'avoir 12 ans de prison et une amende à 6 chiffres. Vous aurez 5 ans de prisons et aucune amende.

Scott acquiesça immédiatement :

-Oui j'accepte !, je ne mérite pas tout ça mais même sans remise de peine je vous aurai tout dit, car j'ai conscience maintenant d'avoir mal agi et d'avoir suivi les mauvaises personnes. Enfin bref voilà ce qu'il s'est passé

Vous vous demandez surement : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ce chapitre ce termine sur le même cliffhanger que le dernier chapitre ? Tout simplement parce que après avoir écrit tout ce qu'il s'est passé coté Team Cap, je me suis rendu compte que en un chapitre, toute la Team Cap aurait plus de personnalité que Rhodes, Carol, Hope et Vision réuni donc j'ai écrit ce chapitre pour donner plus de personnalité à Hope, Carol et Rhodes. Et pour me pardonner de ça, je vous informe que le prochain chapitre sera publié ce soir à 20h


	11. Chapter 11

Chose promise, chose dû voilà enfin le chapitre qui explique ce qu'on fait Steve et les autres pendant tout ce temps ! :

Quelques mois avant...

La team Cap avait été obligé de s'enfuir après que leur présence avait été découvert par les autorités locaux. Ils étaient maintenant en train de survoler l'Ocean Indien dans le Quinjet et débattaient de l'endroit ou aller :

-L'Inde pourrait être un bon endroit ou aller non ? Demanda Steve

-Non, c'est trop évident Rétorqua Natasha

-Alors quel genre d'endroit ferait l'affaire ? Demanda Wanda

-Un endroit discret, avec des contacts à proximité et de préférence loin de Taiwan, de Johannesburg ,de Tokyo et de Sydney Répondit Natasha

-Pourquoi loin de ces lieux précisément ? Demanda Sam

-Parce que ces pays ont accepté d'héberger un héliporteur dans leur capitales Répondit Clint

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda un Scott ébahi

-Pour des cas comme les nôtres et aussi pour assurer la coordination des pays concernés par les accords en cas d'attaque planétaire Répondit Sam

-Donc on va ou ? Demanda Wanda

\- Puisque là on vient de survoler la moitié de l'Ocean Indien, il faudrait un endroit en Asie de préférence frontalier avec la mer Répondit Clint

-Pourquoi frontalier avec la mer ? Questionna Steve

-Parce que sinon on survolerait l'espace aérien d'un pays ce qui peut nous donner plus d'emmerdes dont on à franchement pas besoin Répondit Clint

Il y a peut-être un endroit qui nous conviendrait... Dit Natasha

Et c'est ainsi que les renégats allèrent donc à Kuatan en Malaisie. Après avoir atterrit, ils descendirent du Quinjet avant de remarquer qu'une personne les attendaient. Les renégats commencèrent à se mettre en position de combat avant que Natasha et Clint sourirent:

Tu es vivant sale con hein ! S'exclama Clint

Oh il faut plus que ça pour me tuer et tu le sais Barton répondit l'homme

L'homme portait une chemise noire, un pantalon noir et un long trench coat noir, il avait les cheveux blonds et une barbe de 3 jours de la même couleur, il avait des yeux pétillants. Il regarda la team Cap puis parla :

-Mon nom est Clay Quatermain, je suis le contact dont Natasha à parlé, suivez moi Dit-il

Les renégats Avengers suivirent Clay jusqu'à la sortie de l'aérodrome ou ils avaient atterrit ou les attendait deux 4x4. Les renégats se séparèrent dans les deux 4x4. Le trajet se passa sans encombre puis les deux 4x4 arrivèrent à destination : une grande maison extérieur à la ville

Les renégats furent ébahis devant une maison pareille :

-Mais pourquoi une maison aussi grande ? Demanda Natasha

-Considère ça comme un remboursement pour l'affaire de Macao, allez, prenez vos aises Répondit Clay en souriant

-Comment tu connais Clay Quatermain ? Demanda Steve à Natasha

-Je l'ai rencontrée avant que je rejoigne le SHIELD, en 2005 j'étais perdu et lui était dans une situation compliqué. Je l'ai aidée et il m'as conseillé d'aller au SHIELD.

-C'est lui qui t'as fait aller au SHIELD ! S'exclama Steve

-Ouais, après je l'ai revu plusieurs fois pendant des missions Répondit Natasha

-Ok répondit Steve

Les renégats prirent donc leurs quartiers et commença à vivre tranquillement (un homme de Clay les approvisionnait en nourriture tout les mois)

Mais le confort de leur nouveau abri n'empêchait pas les renégats de faire attention en cas ou les New Avengers revenait, donc Scott suite à son diplôme en ingénierie électronique fut chargé de fabriquer un système de caméra de surveillance. Scott réussit en 1 mois et demi.

Mais malgré tout cela, tout n'était pas parfait, en effet Steve était toujours inquiet pour Bucky, même si il était en sécurité au Wakanda, Steve avait peur que Tony le trouve. Comment Tony avait pu le trahir comme ça ? Il comprenait qu'il était déçu par rapport à ses parents mais ce n'était pas une raison de tenter de tuer Bucky, il aurait dû voir que Bucky était manipulé par Hydra non ?

Ses pensées furent interrompu par Sam:

-Steve, ça va ? Demanda t-il

-Oui, je suis juste inquiet pour Bucky Répondit-il

-Je sais, mais il est en sécurité au Wakanda, T'Challa nous la juré sur son honneur Répondit-il

-Oui,oui tu as raison Répondit Steve même si il n'avait clairement pas l'air convaincu

Voilà fin de ce chapitre mais je vous rassure, les aventures de Steve continueront dans le prochain chapitre qui à de grandes chances d'être le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit !

Petit biographie de Clay Quatermain : C'est un contrebandier américain, sarcastique et chanceux qui connaît beaucoup de mondes et qui à une grande réputation dans le milieu (le personnage existe dans les comics mais est très diffèrent de ma version)

D'ailleurs petite annonce : Je vais écrire une fic sur le Silver Surfer (si vous savez pas qui c'est cherchez sur google) qui sortira sans doute après cette fic (sachant que je prévois une suite à Reconstruire pour ne pas tomber couvrant les événements d'Infinity War) qui sera inspiré de Bumblebee mais également de Doctor Who de toute façon je vous informerais quand le 1er chapitre sera posté

Ce serait sympa de laisser des reviews maintenant je vous dit à Mercredi !


	12. MAUVAISE NOUVELLE

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : J'arrête cette fanfic. On effet je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration et je ne sais pas ou aller avec cette fanfic. Je suis désolé pour tout ceux qui ont suivi et ont mis en favori cette fanfic.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ferais plus de fanfic, d'ailleurs je vais en commencer une bientôt qui s'appellera : L'Odyssée des Avengers (titre provisoire)

C'est une fanfic qui reprendra les événements d'Infinity War, mais à ma manière tout en ignorant Thor Ragnarok. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous y jetiez un œil et me donner mon avis.

Je vous demanderais aussi de ne pas m'insulter dans les reviews, ce serait contre-productif et inutile.

Voilà je m'excuse encore une fois pour tout ça.


End file.
